


Завтрак

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: ...на самом деле Лейто давно уже всё про Дамьена понял.





	Завтрак

...на самом деле Лейто давно уже всё про Дамьена понял. И про его странный идеализм, и про противоречивую веру в систему, и про то, что бравый служитель закона в некоторых моментах - большой ребёнок. Не доиграл в рыцарей в детстве.  
Себя Лейто однозначно в наигравшиеся бы тоже не записал...  
В этом месте ленивую утреннюю мысль прервало шипение готового закипеть кофе, вернув внимание Лейто собравшемуся сбежать напитку.  
А потом, не иначе на запах, на кухню заглянул сонный Дамьен, нависнув над плечом, заглянул в сковороду с аппетитно шкворчащим омлетом, смешно принюхиваясь и хрипло шепча, как это мило со стороны Лейто так заботиться о нём.  
На какое-то время им стало совершенно не до размышлений...  
Жаль только завтрак к их возвращению успел остыть напрочь.


End file.
